


you're my flower

by futurefishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love this troupe lol, kageyama falls in love at first sight!!!, sugawara best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: When he first stepped foot into the store, his eyes had been drawn to the wild orange hair and the big smile that made his heartbeat quicken in his chest. He remembers standing still, frozen in something between adoration and surprise, to the point where Hinata had come up to him and asked if he needed any help.His mind had been blank, he'd forgotten what he came in for, and he'd said the first thing that popped up in his mind."I want to apply for a job."Kageyama, who fell for Hinata at first sight, gets a job at the flower shop he works at.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216





	you're my flower

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends!!
> 
> i'm finally back with more hq fics!! i've been wanting to write one for a while, but i had writer's block until earlier today, when this idea came to me at work. so i wrote it down all at once!! 
> 
> i love kagehina so much!! and hq ofc!! and i'm really happy about the 4th season so far, it's soooooo good!!! the highlight of my week, not gonna lie!!
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading and i hope you'll enjoy!! not beta-read or anything, so watch out for typos and/or grammar errors!!

Kageyama has, despite his own belief in the matter, been called stupid several times. Most of those times, the words have been spat by Tsukishima, the bastard on his volleyball team, and naturally, he never really took it to heart.

But now that he's standing inside a flower shop, on a rainy Monday afternoon, wearing an apron with the shop's logo on it, he can't help but think _(and he will never admit this out loud)_ that Tsukishima might've been onto something.

You see, Kageyama Tobio knows absolutely nothing about flowers. Nothing at all. Of course, he can distinguish a rose from a sunflower, he's not _that_ stupid, but he has no idea how you care for them or what flowers look good with which.

The only thing Kageyama knows a lot about, really, is volleyball. And despite how much he prays for his wisdom in the matter to be even somewhat applicable in this scenario, it feels like a lost cause.

The only reason why he's here - why he's sending an old woman what he hopes is a warm smile, but is most likely a slightly terrifying one, as he hands her the change for the bouquet - is because of one of his co-workers.

Hinata Shouyou is a force to be reckoned with. Ever since he started working here, Kageyama has learned that he's loud, outgoing and fairly, at times, annoying. But he's also learned that he's optimistic, a fast learner and _really cute_ when he smiles.

When he first stepped foot into the store, his eyes had been drawn to the wild orange hair and the big smile that made his heartbeat quicken in his chest. He remembers standing still, frozen in something between adoration and surprise, to the point where Hinata had come up to him and asked if he needed any help.

His mind had been blank, he'd forgotten what he came in for, and he'd said the first thing that popped up in his mind.

"I want to apply for a job."

Kageyama felt his blood run cold in his veins as Hinata's eyes widened. He was sure the beautiful man was gonna ask him to leave, but after a few seconds his smiles morphed into a stunning smile, and he asked for his contact information and told him that his boss would be in touch.

And here he is, waving goodbye to yet another customer.

"You're doing really well, Kageyama-kun!" Hinata suddenly exclaims from next to him, and Kageyama jumps as Hinata's hand comes to rest on his back. He can feel his cheek fill with blood, and he mumbles out something that sounds like thanks and watches as Hinata moves to tend to the flowers again.

\- 🌹 -

"You play volleyball?"

It's a few weeks later, and by now Kageyama has gotten used to the work at the flower shop. He goes here directly after class the days he doesn't have practice, and he finds that he enjoys the job more now too.

He and Hinata are closing up the store when Hinata asks the question. It's been a busy day today, with customers filling the shop's floor and orders being made and sent. They've barely had time to talk at all, to Kageyama's annoyance, but now that they are he can't help but jump.

"A-ah, yeah," Kageyama stutters as he counts the cash in the cashier. Hinata's golden eyes are trained on him, and he can feel himself getting warmer by the second.

"I see, so it _was_ you I saw!" Hinata continues happily, sweeping up fallen petals into the bin. "My best friend plays too, and I went to see one of their matches the other day!"

Kageyama feels his brows furrow. "He plays in Nekoma?"

"He does!" Hinata cheers, his smile wide and beautiful. "It's Kenma, the setter!"

 _Ah, the setter_. He's good at the sport, but Kageyama has never heard him say much. It's weird to see know that they are best friends, as they seem like opposites.

"Ah, I see," Kageyama says, and puts the coins back into the cashier. His tongue feels like lead in his mouth and his heart is beating loudly in his chest as he asks "do you play too?"

"No," Hinata answers, and Kageyama can't help but feel disappointed. "But I used to. In high school… now I don't have the time to play in a team since I have the store to take care of."

Kageyama isn't sure, but it feels like there's a tone of longing in his voice. And before he can stop himself, before he can tell himself that this _is definitely an awful idea,_ the words are already out of his mouth.

"Maybe we can play together sometime when you're off."

Hinata freezes and turns to look over at him, and Kageyama can't read his face. He feels his cheeks burn and the panic rise in him as he tries to think of something to say, an excuse, that he didn't mean it like that, he just wanted to be-

"I'd love to," Hinata replies, his eyes wide and surprised, still. Kageyama's mind goes blank.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hinata voices. And his lips turn into a full-blown grin.

Kageyama can't help but smile back.

\- 🌹 -

It had been embarrassing to explain to Daichi why he wanted to key to the clubroom after practice that day was over. As soon as the team captain had understood what was going on, he had given Kageyama a blinding smile as he handed him the key.

In the door to the gym, Daichi turns around a final time and sends him a thumbs up.

Kageyama's cheeks burn, and as Daichi leaves he's all alone.

Hinata has yet to arrive and to calm his raging nerves, he decides to practice for a while longer. He moves to grab a ball and throws it into the air. He jumps, swinging his arm and letting the ball hit the wooden floor of the gym.

He spikes a few more balls, and as soon as the last one hits the ground he can hear an excited yell from the side. Kageyama whips his head around, to see Hinata staring at him with wide eyes and an astonished look on his face.

"Kageyama! That was so cool!"

Kageyama feels his cheeks get warmer at the compliment, and he pointedly ignores the warmth the blossoms in his stomach as he beckons Hinata over, with a "let's play, dumbass."

"Don't call me that," Hinata groans, but there is no heat behind his words, and there is something like a laugh in his voice.

Despite his height, Hinata is _amazing_ at the game. He jumps higher and with more power than Kageyama could've ever imagined. He can also keep up with all of the tosses Kageyama sends his way.

Kageyama didn't think that he could fall even more in love with Hinata, but he was wrong.

And he knows for sure when Hinata lands after a jump, his smile wide as he happily yells for another toss.

\- 🌹 -

"So, Kageyama?"

He hums in reply, his eyes still trained onto the bouquet he's making for a wedding later that afternoon. Hinata has taught him how to make them, and he can't help but think about that wonderful afternoon and the way they were huddled close in between customers. And the way their fingers were touching as Hinata helped him move the flowers in a better position, and Kageyama still can't help but think about how close they had been - close enough that he could've turned around to look him into the eyes, and lean down to press his lips against-

"When are you going to tell Shouyou you like him?"

Kageyama yelps, and in his surprised state his hand slips on one of the roses he's holding, and one of the thrones rips through his skin. He swears under his breath, moving the hurt finger to his mouth as he turns around to scowl at his boss.

Sugawara doesn't react to the angry look on his face, instead of sending him a small smile.

Kageyama pulls the finger from his lips, looking at the scar on his finger. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Kageyama, you're the most obvious person I know," Sugawara laughs, letting his eyes trace the currently empty store. "Unfortunately, Hinata is really dense sometimes, so I doubt he's figured it out."

There's a momentary silence in the shop, as Kageyama lets the words sit in him. He can feel his heartbeat loudly in his chest, and he looks away from Sugawara before he speaks again.

"What… what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

It's quiet for a beat, but then Sugawara breathes a laugh. Kageyama feels like he wants to hide away, for a few seconds regretting the fact that he spoke up, but then Sugawara's hand falls reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Seems like Hinata isn't the only one whose dense," He laughs, and at Kageyama's obvious confusion, he continues. "We didn't need another staff member, but he talked me into hirìng you. He told me to give you a shot, that you seemed like a good guy."

The bell chimes at the door, signaling that a customer has entered the shop. Sugawara greets her happily, before he turns to Kageyama once more, his words the tone of a whisper.

"He also said he thought you were _really_ good-looking."

Sugawara smiles at him and claps him once more on the shoulder before moving back to the cashier, leaving Kageyama frozen in his place, the words still ringing in his ears.

\- 🌹 -

Kageyama has, despite his own belief in the matter, been called stupid several times. Most of those times, the words have been spat by Tsukishima, the bastard on his volleyball team, and naturally, he never really took it to heart.

But now that he's standing in the flower shop on his day off, holding onto a bouquet of roses that he had made and bought at this very store yesterday, on a cold Thursday afternoon, he can't help but once more think _(and he still refuses to admit this out loud)_ that Tsukishima might've been onto something.

He sure as hell feels stupid, at least, when he walks closer to the cashier and Hinata's wide eyes fall upon him. When those golden eyes that leave his knees weak focus on the flowers in his hands, he takes a few steps forward.

"Hinata," he begins, feeling his breath get squeezed out of his lungs as those warm eyes look into his own. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

For a moment, the store is quiet around them, and Hinata is quiet in front of him, and Kageyama's panic is once more rising before Hinata moves from behind the counter to stand next to him.

Hinata, whose wearing the apron with the store's logo on, stands on the tip of his toes and presses his lips softly to the apple of Kageyama's cheek. His face is dusted pink when he pulls away, and it's a sight Kageyama wants to burn into his mind.

"I'd like that very much," Hinata replies, and Kageyama can feel his smile go wobbly as happiness spreads inside his body.

He crushes Hinata against his chest, holding him close, and Hinata laughs in the embrace, yelling at Kageyama to not crush the roses.

And as he feels Hinata nuzzle deeper into his embrace, Kageyama finds that it was worth feeling stupid for the things he ended up doing if it led to this.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about hq & kagehina on twt @ jeonghooons


End file.
